Happiness
by Kalira69
Summary: They grew up and grew into themselves together, and it gives Tsunade a perhaps unique perspective on Orochimaru. So she has a question for the snake in her bed. (Written for fluffbingo)


Written for the 'Happy' space on my **fluffbingo** card for 2019 Q2.

* * *

The bed was warm and comfortable around Orochimaru, and his bedmate sharing it even more so beneath him. Orochimaru hummed contentedly as he twisted a little, shifting his weight to lighten the pressure on her. When Tsunade's arms tightened a moment later, however, pulling him back down, he didn't even try to resist, winding up with his head pillowed on her chest, one of her hands cupping the back of his head as she made a soft, pleased sound.

Orochimaru tilted his head enough to ensure he could breathe comfortably, rather than having his nose buried in Tsunade's cleavage as she tightened her embrace. He sighed with pleasure as Tsunade began to runn her fingers through his hair, fingertips brushing his neck in a gentle caress.

"Orochimaru?" Tsunade's quiet voice thrummed below his head.

"Mm?" Orochimaru shifted a little in response but didn't even open his eyes, one hand stroking over Tsunade's side lightly before he reached up to tuck it, palm up, beneath her right shoulder.

"Are you . . . happy?" Tsunade asked, abandoning her toying with his hair to pet across his shoulders, her hands splaying out and coming to rest there.

Orochimaru frowned slightly at the question. He lifted his head completely this time, looking up at Tsunade. She flushed faintly as he met her gaze. "Happy?" he repeated, a little dubiously, and Tsunade pursed her lips and huffed a little, eyes narrowing. "Tsuna. I-" Orochimaru stopped himself, leaning up to give her a soft kiss. Her mulish expression gentled, her warm eyes catching his as he pulled away again. "Yes. I'm happy." His lips quirked, half-wry. "As I can be, in any case."

Tsunade reached up and stroked his cheek, pushing his hair back from his face. "I. . . Good. I'm glad." she said with a sigh. She smiled, sliding her hand behind his neck and pulling him back in for another kiss.

Orochimaru happily complied, stretching out more fully above her as she wrapped one arm around his shoulders, the other hand cupping his cheek. He kissed her breathless with playful, gentle attention, already lazy with the time he'd had to relax into her and their bed before she began asking odd questions.

He pulled away only after leaving a soft scatter of kisses over her cheek and chin, making her laugh and flick him in a playful scold that stung his shoulder to the bone. Orochimaru smiled fondly. Then he tipped his head to one side, catching Tsunade's gaze again.

"Why would you ask me that?" Orochimaru questioned, rubbing his thumb against the back of her shoulder. "Don't you know?"

Tsunade sighed, giving him a crooked smile. "I. . . I hoped, yes. And you seem. . ." she trailed off, hesitating for long moments, and Orochimaru kissed her again, soft and lingering. Tsunade returned the caress with a soft moan, then cupped his face in both hands even as he lifted his head once more. "You were . . . so _sad_ when we were young. All the time. I only. . . I wanted to help then, but it seemed nothing _did_. Nothing would, ever. And now. . . I only- I want you to be happy, Oro. I hope you are."

Orochimaru's breath caught at her words and the open warmth in her eyes, her expression, and he moved back down, snuggling into Tsunade once more rather than continue to look her in the face. "I. I am." he told her, his voice half muffled against the soft swell of her chest. "Much more than I was." Much more than he had once thought even possible for him. "Thank you."

Tsunade hugged him close with the one arm she had wrapped around him just beneath his shoulder blades, and stroked his hair again with her free hand. "I love you," she said softly, "very much, Oro."

Orochimaru tucked his free arm beneath the arch of her back and tightened his own embrace. "And I love you." he returned, a murmur so low she would have been hard-pressed to hear it had they not been twined so closely together.


End file.
